One Wish
by alex toby 28
Summary: If you could have a wish granted what would it be?  a sequel to "When Does My Heart Beat Now".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime characters belong to sunrise ^.^

**AN: **so here's my next story... Hope you like it

_Italics are Shizuru's thoughts_

**ONE WISH**

If you could have one wish granted what would it be?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: THE MISSING MEMORY<strong>

**KYOTO**

On a cold rainy night in a small apartment, a girl can be seen seating in a chair with a tea cup on her hand looking outside the window. Her gaze seems to pass through all the objects and people outside the pouring rain.

_Have you ever felt that something is missing in your life?_

_Have you ever felt that it's the most important thing but you forgot it?_

_Have you ever felt that there's someone waiting for you but you couldn't remember?_

It had been raining all night the past few days, and the girl has nothing to do. She had finished all her homework and projects needed for the next day but she still couldn't rest because she feels like there is something else that she must complete.

_I have always felt this way_

_I have always felt a tug in my heart every time I see couples pass by me…_

_I have always felt that I'm forgetting something really important…_

_I have always felt that someone is waiting for me… but if he is, then why? _

_Or is he a he or a she?_

The days seems to pass by slowly, she's getting bored from all the schools work and club activities. She's getting tired of entertaining her "fan girls and boys" who always seem to locate her where ever she goes.

_Day after day I always find myself wondering about this feeling that I can't seem to solve_

_I have always! I mean always felt this way especially on cold rainy nights…_

_Why is this? Why is this feeling present in my heart? Am I forgetting something?_

_What happened to me? _

_What happened that made me feel this aching in my heart?_

_Is this because of what happened a year ago?_

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

Newsflash "There has been another car accident in Kyoto; apparently a girl named Fujino Shizuru who was going home from work was hit by a speeding car driven by a drunken man. There had been no new reports yet about the condition of the two but they were taken to Kyoto Medical immediately after the said incident. This has been Nina Wong for Newsflash update."

"Shizuru!" an older version of the girl came rushing to the hospital bed where a girl with bandages on her head was sleeping. "My darling, how could this happen to you?" "Mrs. Fujino, I presume" said a female doctor. "Yes, I am" "name's Dr. Youko Helene, attending physician of your daughter" the doctor said while shaking hands with Mrs. Fujino "let me talk to you for a minute, please follow me" and she gestured for the door. The woman was taken in another room, "Is something wrong doctor?" asked the woman "well, Mrs. Fujino we're just here so that I can inform you that nothing very serious has happened to your daughter and she can be released after a few weeks, your daughter is very lucky to have no serious injuries just mild bruise and scratches" said the doctor "but due to the car accident, we also need you to observe her behavior if there are things that she has forgotten, and we will also be asking her questions so that we will know if everything is normal or if she has an after effect of the accident." The woman was listening intently to the doctor when a knock on the door was heard, "Dr. Youko the patient in room 214 is awake". "Thank you Irina-san" the doctor said to the nurse "well then, shall we go see your daughter".

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>The brunette decided to pay her physician a visit, she wanted to confirm if this feelings are somewhat related to her accident a year ago. "Good morning doctor Youko" "Good morning to you too Shizuru-san" the brunette doctor said with a smile. "It's been a while hasn't it? What seems to be the problem?" she asked. "Yes it is. Doctor, I don't know if this has something to do with my accident but there's this feeling that I'm forgetting something" the younger woman said. "I don't really know if I should talk to you about it?" she added "you know what Shizuru-san I'm really glad you told me that" she smiled again "you see, there are other types of amnesia aside from forgetting everything and who you are, and there might be something we failed to see before" she explained.<p>

A test was performed and the result shows that she had Lacunar amnesia; there has been a blockage of a crucial chemical in her hippocampus which causes her to forget a certain thing, person or event. "Shizuru-san, let me explain this to you, having this kind of amnesia only makes you forget a single memory, if this is a person, place, thing, or event we wouldn't know exactly" doctor Youko explained "only time will tell, but if it is a person your brain would still be able to recognize him or her emotionally". The younger girl nodded, she couldn't believe it and only time will tell what she has forgotten, there would always be that bothersome feeling in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>FUUKA ISLAND<strong>

On a dark night where the moon is hiding in the clouds, three ethereal figures can be seen (or not), maybe the right word is heard but you get the deal, from a distance (but really, the three where just in the cemetery)…

"Arrgghhh…" screamed a transparent figure. "Shizuru where the hell are you?" The said figure has blue hair that reaches just above her waist line and has striking emerald eyes.

"Hey kid! Quiet down for a bit, some of us are trying to sleep here" shouted another transparent figure who appears to be a man on his late 50's.

"Pfft… why do you still need to sleep if you're dead already" she humped.

"She's still hasn't visited you yet?" asked a third transparent figure, this time an elder woman.

"Yeah, I wonder if she really has forgotten me, it's been a year already" the youngest of the three sighed, "you know, if she can't do what she promised then she should have never promised it in thefirst place"

"Good grief child, have patience and faith in her" said the elder woman "wasn't I patient, I've been here for what, almost a year already? I don't even know what fucking day it is! I mean didn't Maitold her that I was dead already, maybe she really hates me…" another sigh escaped the youngest lips.

"Love sick, kid? Hahaha, I remember the time when I was a kid…" said the man in his 50's "yeah, yeah old man, we heard it for like what? A millionth times… and guess what? We really love to hear itagain don't we granny?" sarcasm evident on the bluenette's voice.

"hmmp… you're no fun kid" answered the man and went to sleep back on his tomb.

"Weren't we supposed to be awake at this hour, I mean…" sigh "oh forget it!" she added and a giggle was heard "hey! You're too old for that! Anyways goodnight I'll just copy that old man overthere…" the blunette waved at the old woman and also went back to her tomb.

"Goodnight then, my sweet little child" said the oldest with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

thank you for taking the time to read.. and a review would be very much appreciated ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: i don't own mai-hime characters sunrise does

**ONE WISH**

If you could have a wish granted what would it be?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: THE PUZZLE PIECES<strong>

**FUUKA ISLAND CEMETERY**

"Natsuki, it's been so long since I've last visited you", said a red haired lady "I know it's been a year already and I still can't believe you're not with us any longer" she sighed. She then placed a flower and a mayonnaise bottle in front of the said girl's tomb. "I brought this for you, since it's your favorite food and I don't really know what to say… I missed you Natsuki" she stayed silent for a little while, as if thinking if it's alright to tell the blunette what she was about to say next. "You know Natsuki, about Fujino-san… I haven't contacted her yet, I know it's already been a year but I can't seem to find her so I hope you forgive her if she hasn't visited you yet, but I promise you I'll tell her, I'm really sorry" and she stood up and took her leave.

"Mai…." a girl with a long blue hair stood behind a tomb looking at the disappearing figure of her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>KYOTO<strong>

Early Friday morning on the Fujino Residence, Shizuru just woke up at 6:00 in the morning; she wasn't an early riser before but ever since her visit to Dr. Helene she could not stop herself from waking up when the sun's rays hit the inside of her bedroom. She went about her usual activities in the morning and went downstairs to the dining area where she saw her mother and father.

"Good morning mother" said a brunette before she kissed her mother's cheek, "good morning father" she then did the same to her father who was sitting at the end of the dining table.

"Good morning Shizuru" both the parents said. "Have a seat dear" said her mother gesturing at a chair beside her "Breakfast shall be served in a few".

As she sat, servants came into the room and served their meal, they all ate their breakfast and went to their places afterwards.

_Please be still my heart_

_For I don't know what you want_

_I don't know who it is you need_

_And I don't really know how to mend you right now_

_So please bear with me for a little while_

As the girl was walking down the corridor of the university building she thought about going back to her old high school, after all they have the days off next week, and maybe a change of view will help her clear her mind. She decided to go back to Fuuka Island, it could also help her remember the memory she has forgotten. There might be something in that island that will stop the aching in her heart.

_How can you mend a heart if you don't know what it's missing?_

_How can you stop it from having a longing feeling?_

_How can you eradicate the emptiness it has?_

_How can you fulfill its cravings?_

Shizuru bought a train and a ferry ticket to Fuuka Island after her classes that day. She went home afterwards to fix her things that she will be bringing on her trip. She called her long time friend Reito, who stayed in the island to pursue his college degree, to tell him that she is planning to visit Fuuka Island and will be arriving after two days.

_When the days seems to go by so slowly,_

_When there is something inside you that is reaching for something._

_Is it still alright to live your life the way it is? _

_Or should you make a move and fix it?_

The train ride had been a silent one; thoughts after thoughts are being processed in the brunettes mind. Less than an hour she reached the port where she would ride a ferry to the island. She met new people; new faces and she also met a familiar face. A familiar face which she could never forget, there is a feeling of resentment, but why so? She doesn't seem to know. The said face came on to her.

"Hey Fujino!" said a red haired girl with light green eyes. "Been to long since I last saw you! What you here for?"

"Ara… it's nice to see you too, Nao-han." She answered, "Although, would it matter to you the reason why I am back?"

"You've got appoint there!" an annoyed retort, "I just couldn't believe you'd show your face here again after what happened." Then the red haired girl left.

"Ara…"

_Would it matter if I remember?_

_Would I be pleased knowing what I've lost?_

_Would this feelings change it if I see you?_

_Would you be happy to see me too?_

_But, to whomever you are…_

_I must deeply apologize for forgetting you._

The ferry ride had been a long one, one and half day to be exact. She spent her day drinking her favorite tea, while reading a book beside a window. What the red haired girl said was still bugging her mind.

* * *

><p>"All alone tonight I'm calling out your name<p>

Somewhere deep inside this part of you remains

Images of love take me back in time

I don't know how it started

Why it ever had to end

But something stepped inside we didn't let it in

It's keeping us apart where are you now?"

A faint sound can be heard not so far away, you would think someone was whispering something to the wind to bring a message for a loved one. But the faint sound was a song, not a whisper, it is indeed for a loved one, a loved one who was being missed for all the years they had apart, a song to express a poignant feeling, a song to express yearning, a song meant for a certain brunette lady whom she hasn't seen.

"Ah… my… my… my…"said an elder manly figure. "You sure could sing".

"Shut up!" was the retort.

"pfft… someone cute visited you today aren't you happy?" the manly figure asked

"Who cares!" was the reply

"Someone seems to be in a bad mood, I wonder who that is?" said the elder man teasingly.

"argh… you won't shut it won't you? Don't you have something else better to do?" said the blunette who is now getting irritated.

"Geez… kids these days." Said the elder man then returned to his post.

"I just need sometime alone…" the girl whispered.

A strong wind passed making the girl's locks dance with the midnight air. The nights seem to be colder and colder each passing days, and her heart seems to be doing the same thing. After a while a sound was heard again, a faint sound that someone wishes to hear, a sound coming from within that reaches the hearts of many, ironic isn't it, however that certain sound was for someone who can never hear it.

"I see you beside me, it's only a dream

Visions of what used to be

The laughter the sorrow, pictures in time fading to memories

How could I ever let you go?

Is it too late to let you know?"

A wondering heart would never find its heed unless you gave it what it wishes for. Two people, two places, both from different worlds, one is living one is dead, but they have one goal, and that is to put back all the puzzle pieces together.

"I tried to run from your side but each place I hide

It only reminds me of you

When I turn out all the lights even the night

It only reminds of you

I needed my freedom that's what I thought

But I was a fool to believe

My heart lied while you cried rivers of tears

But I was too blind to see

Everything we've been through before

Now it means so much more

I tried to run from your side but each place I hide

It only reminds me of you

When I turn out all the lights even the night

It only reminds of you"

"Shizuru…. I really do miss you"

* * *

><p>so here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed and as usual review are highly appreciated ^.^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai-hime characters are not mine ^.^

**AN: **I forgot to mention this before…. (Last chapter to be precise XD). _Italics – were Shizuru's thoughts _and the one's encased in "_" are songs entitled: Where are you now and Only Reminds Me of You. _Words written in italics are still Shizuru's and Natsuki's thoughts_

**ONE WISH**

* * *

><p>If you could have a wish granted what would it be?<p>

**CHAPTER 3: REMINDER**

"It's nice to see you again Shizuru-san," said a black haired man while he walks towards the brunette.

"It's nice to see you too Reito-han," replied the brunette, "it's nice to be back here in Fuuka, so how have you been?" she asked.

"Good, good and you?" the black haired man said.

"I'm also fine," she answered with a smile.

The dark haired man smiled and said, "well enough with the pleasantries, I'm pretty sure you're tired."

The brunette nods her head, "well shall we go then?"

The two headed to Reito's car on the parking lot, neither of them knew that there was a certain red head girl who was looking at them from a far.

"Tsk… I wonder?" the red haired girl also known as Nao took her luggage and went to the bus stop.

On the bus she texted another read head, "oi Mai, someone is back in Fuuka guess who? XD….. and by the way IM BACK!" then she sent it to Mai the other red head and decided to have a follow up text "any guess yet? LOL… come meet me at the dorm later and I'll tell you… and no I don't miss you just in case you're wondering!" then she pressed the send button again and look outside the window.

"Oi mutt, she's back but I think there's something amiss to her" she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>REITO'S CAR<strong>

Shizuru fell asleep due to an exhausting trip or was it due to stress, she was seated at the passenger seat beside Reito, who just smiled at her and let her be. Shizuru also had a smile on her face and Reito decided that she must be dreaming but his smile faded as he remembered something. That something was that Shizuru doesn't know that Natsuki is dead. He never had a chance to tell Shizuru, he considered himself a bad friend because of that, but he just didn't have the audacity to say the news. She also never did ask anything about the blunette so he never said anything. He tried to seize the thoughts that are flooding him and decided to concentrate in driving alone.

In her dream there was a wonderful feeling and she felt herself smiling. There she was seating inside the student council's office drinking her tea, she was waiting for someone.

"Oi bubuzuke, what the hell are you doing?" said a blond haired woman(?) who stood up and banged the table in front of her.

"Ara! Suzushiro-han whatever do you mean?" she answered placing her teacup in the table.

"Don't ara ara me! You're just seating there drinking your damn tea and not doing anything!" she answered seating back down.

"Ara, forgive me I don't really understand what you mean? Are we supposed to do something? I believe we have a free time today," the brunette replied and took a sip from her tea.

"Really, is that it? Can't you see you forgot something?"

"Ara, what is…?"

Then the view shifted, there she was now standing beside a Sakura tree she admired the view and then she saw a flash of blue.

"What was that?" she said her thoughts aloud then the view shifted again. There she was now standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean "I can't believe how late it is?" she sighed.

Then the view shifted again, she was now back on her desk on the council's office with her tea again, she has a feeling that she is waiting for someone and it's getting her ecstatic, she can't wait to meet _**her **_again. Then she heard the door opening and…

"Shizuru!" a voice, she heard a voice calling for her. "Shizuru, Shizuru…" then she realized it was a man's voice and she thought she was waiting for a girl?

"Shizuru, we're here now." Reito said trying to wake up the sleeping girl he was now standing in the door of the passenger seat.

"Ara, Reito-han I do believe I fell asleep," the brunette said as she woke up and smiled at him.

He chuckled, "I also believe you did, let's go," then they went inside the house.

_When you're heart is on the line,_

_Must you do everything in your power to fight for it?_

_Or is it better to just let it go and let things be?_

_The one who has my heart,_

_**Her**_

_It is her who is waiting for me…_

_It is her who I forgot…_

_Do I fight for her knowing nothing about her but this feeling?_

_Or do I let her go and let myself go with it?_

_**Her**_

_Who I forgot,_

_I don't know if this is right,_

_I don't know if this will make us contented,_

_But please do wait for me…_

* * *

><p><strong>FUUKA DORMS<strong>

"My god! Any more of that then I'll have my arms planted right back at me," the red haired girl also known as Nao sighed and put her luggage down hastily.

"Keys… keys… where are you? Oh found you... hehe" the she unlocked her door.

"Finally…" she took her luggage again and put it beside her closet and went to her bed and _plop!_

Nao fell asleep shortly after hitting her sack that she forgot to lock her door. Half an hour later a certain girl with a feline like being on her back entered the room.

"Tsk… tsk… she forgot to lock the door," the Mai sighed.

"Mai… are we going to eat?" the feline girl Mikoto asked standing up.

"Mikoto… we just got here. We're here to welcome Nao, remember?" said the girl massaging her temple.

"Time to wake the sleeping beauty, ne Mikoto?" looking at the younger girl.

"Hai! Hai! But promise to make me ramen after." Then she went to wake the sleeping red haired girl by poking her cheeks.

"Arrgh… I'm tired go away," the sleeping girl nudge the finger poking her and went back to sleep, then after 10 seconds the poking was back again this time the girl woke up and rubbed her eyes. She then looked up to see who was poking her and discovered that it was Mikoto.

"Oi… Mikoto aren't you going to welcome me back?" she smiled then she noticed Mai, "Mai I'm back!"

* * *

><p><strong>FUUKA CEMETERY<strong>

"S_igh… _Shizuru… Shizuru… Shizuru…" the blue haired girl sighed again.

It was night time in Fuuka and the otherworldly beings are on about their ways, ghosts passing each other, freaking people who dared go on their territory and others just standing by and doing nothing.

"What's up little girl? I heard you sighed a hundred times already," said an old man.

"Has someone visited you this year, gramps?" she inquired.

"ah… well no not really, but my granddaughter told me a year ago that they're going to transfer to Tokyo, they might still be busy there." The old man replied.

"Oh… then why are you still here?" she said not really intending to ask the question.

"I'm forgetful now so I don't really know the exact reason but like you I'm also waiting, the only difference is it's not someone but something." The old man grinned then scratched his hair.

The girl nodded her head in response then said, "If you could have any wish granted what would it be?"

"That's a hard question my dear." He said then he placed his hand on Natsuki's head and patted it, "be patient little one, I know that question isn't for me. Your wish will come true one day." Then he left.

_If you could have a wish granted what would it be?_

_I for one would not want all the richness in the world,_

_What would I do with it?_

_I would not want to have the beauty the world has never seen,_

_What would I gain from it?_

_I would not want all the knowledge a man could have,_

_I would not want any material things._

_If I could have a wish granted_

_I want it to be you,_

_I want to see you and for you to see me too,_

_I want to touch you and feel you close to me,_

_I want that smile only meant for me,_

_I want to be back in your life and be contented._

_I want a second chance… Shizuru_

"There's something changing Shizuru… I'm feeling something…" she looked at the other beings from a far then she gazed to the moon and felt something growing within her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>another chapter finished. Thank you again for reading ^.^ and shout out to my friend **KARLA KATINA **who celebrated her birthday! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai-hime characters are not mine ^.^

**ONE WISH**

If you could have a wish granted what would it be?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: DREAMS<strong>

"Shizuru…" a voice was calling her.

"Who are you?"

"Shizuru…"

"Wait, where are you?"

The brunette ran towards the place where she believes the voice was coming from.

"I'm running out of time." The voice said. "Please help me!"

"w-what?" she tried to follow the voice.

"Do you hate me, Shizuru?"

"Please, tell me where you are?" she tried looking for the direction of the voice. She headed for the place where she can hear the voice clearer.

But no matter how fast she runs she can never seem to find her. She ran faster and faster until she saw a light she headed straight to it, she felt like she was getting close in solving this mystery. But to her dismay she fell, she was falling down fast and she almost hit the bottom. She was waiting for the impact but before she could hit any hard floor she woke up. She glanced at the side table on her left it was only 2:40 in the morning, still pretty early to wake up the sun wasn't even out yet. She then realized that she was soaked in sweat so she got out of bed stood up and headed to the bathroom, washed her face and changed her clothes. After that she went back to bed and after a few minutes she fell back asleep.

There she was back again in the student council room, she was standing beside the window the sun was setting and the wind was gently blowing her hair. She was not alone in the room there was a girl sitting on a chair close to her sleeping, her right hand is placed on a desk to support her head from falling, and a laptop was in front of her. _She must be tired, don't over work yourself._ The brunette then moved her gaze from the window to the girl, when she was about to see the face of the girl the view changed.

There she was now in a dark alley running away from someone. Her feet are going numb and she can't feel her legs any longer but she has to run, there is someone following her, she fell on her knees scrapping her hands and right knee. She was exhausted then she felt something behind her, she did not want to look up it scared the life out of her but she must. She must know who it is that is following her and why. Mustering all her courage she looked up then something grabbed her, she screamed and bolt out of bed. The sun's ray hit her face; she got up and went straight to the bathroom and showered.

* * *

><p><strong>FUUKA CEMETERY<strong>

Fuuka cemetery a place where otherworldly beings exist, the residence of beings not seen by the naked eye, it is a place where those said beings wait for their unfinished dealings. It is not a happy place nor peaceful. It is a place full of sadness and longing emotions, but these aren't the only feelings existing there, there's also hate, anger, and jealousy. The beings still living there are those who haven't crossed the path yet, they are all still waiting. Waiting for the right moment that they can carry on with their lives, to go to that path where sadness is non-existent, to the place of freedom. Freedom from binds, anger, and all those unwanted feeling a person could have. These beings are those who are forgotten, those with questions that were left unanswered, and those who seek justice. In this certain cemetery a blue haired high school girl resides, the one who choose the lonely lifestyle over freedom, the one who did not cross the path in order to see even a glimpse of the one closest to her heart, the one who wishes for a second chance in life or a third chance in her case since she died before in the carnival. These certain girl is now in her tomb clutching her chest and is kneeling on the ground.

"_arggh…. What's going on?" _the blue haired girl wondered, there was a cold feeling in her heart. She clutched her chest harder in order to lessen the growing sensation. She was falling weaker and now her left hand is supporting her body for her not to fall on the ground. The cold feeling was replaced by a searing pain. She muffled her voice by biting her lips, the pain was indescribable.

"Oi, kid what is going on?" an old man asked, concern evident in his voice. He approached the girl eager to help her up. "Natsuki, what's going on?" he asked again. He held her left arm and helped her up.

The girl was now sitting; her back is resting on her tomb head. She was grasping for breathe; even though she doesn't need it, she was trying to ease the pain on her chest. Her pale face became paler and sweat was forming on her forehead. She looked up at the man who helped her; he has always been there for her. He has been like her grandfather and she did not want him to worry about her since he also got something to worry about, after all the old man was still there in the cemetery and not in the other world where they're supposed to be. He noticed the old man he called gramps widen his eyes, shock was evident in his face. She doesn't know how to make out of it.

"I'm fine gramps," she assured the man whose still in a daze after seeing her. She wasn't even sure if she's fine but she needs to say it in order for her to also believe it. "I think I'm tired, is all."

"No…" the gramps shook his head out of reverie. "You're eyes…" he trailed off, looking straight on the eyes of the young girl.

She straightened her back after he said that, _what's wrong with my eyes, _she thought. She then placed her hand and covered her eyes, feeling them. "What's… what's wrong with my eyes?" she inquired anxiety present in her voice.

"They were glowing red before," he sighed. He doesn't know how it happened or if the girl is alright. He doesn't want to see her hurt, after all she always seem sad. "Are you ok Natsuki? Maybe it's time for you to rest?"

"Ummm… I guess so. Thanks gramps. I think I need to go back to sleep now." She smiled at the old man and went back on her grave.

"You go do that," he smiled back. _But that's not the rest I'm talking about Natsuki, maybe it's time to let go, you may seem strong but this waiting is too much for you. _He sighed, shook his head and went to sit on the girl's tomb resting his back on its head like what she did before. "Clare, you've cross the path already you should have taken her with you and not let her stay here," he said looking up in the sky. Clare was the elder woman who also took care of Natsuki before the old man befriended the said girl. She had always known how to ease the girl and now she's stocked with him, a good for nothing guy who made a lot of mistakes in his life and was unable to fix them. So here he was waiting for the time for that thing to come so he can go on and meet his freedom, but he doesn't want to go first, he must look after this girl and make sure she comes first before he does.

Inside the grave was the sleeping blunette, she has gotten used to sleeping in there since what choice does she have, none. Inside her dream, she was riding her bike on that cliff where she lost her mother and best friend Duran. It was also the cliff that ruined her life since her father left her after the accident. It's supposed to be a hated place for her but she finds shelter in it. She noticed a red string on the road ahead of her. "Nao, not again what did I do this time," she said. She didn't hear her voice and it struck her that she wasn't wearing her helmet. She's going to have her head cut in half, and the idea did not seat well for her. She lessens the speed of her bike trying to stop the vehicle. It did not stop, it got faster than before and she was panicking. The motorbike collided, she was thrown out of it and she felt that her world was spinning fast. _Wait, I'm dead already and this is my dream, erase that, erase that. _She closed her eyes trying to concentrate and make her dream better, the scene change and she was now playing with her dog Duran, _now this is better. _They played catch for a while until Duran got angry and bit hear. "Aw, why did you do that Duran?" she asked her dog who turned in to her mechanical child; she was now fighting Shizuru and Kiyohime alongside him. The bell fell on her and it scared the shit out of her until she was bounded by Shizuru's naginata, she knows what will happen next. Shizuru will embrace her and she's going to say to her that everything is alright. She waited for that moment and when she was held by Shizuru she held her back, she looked up to her and smiled until she saw her face. It was a serpent like creature and not Shizuru holding her, she tried to move away and free herself from its grasp but she can't. It tried to bite her but then she woke up.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" trying to calm her heart, "what the hell was that? First Nao, then Duran, then Shizuru and that weird snake thing…" she had the disgusted face when she said the last part, she remembered it hugging her and she hugged back. _Ah… gross… I need some fresh air. _She left her grave and went above ground. She saw something but just a glimpse it had creepy red eyes unlike Shizuru's, "what was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>NAO'S DORM<strong>

"Nao, ready to tell me yet?" a red haired girl asked a younger red hair, who was eating ramen together with a black haired girl who is also younger than her. They were seated on the floor watching anime and eating ramen.

"Mmph, wey a minu!" said the girl slurping her ramen. Nao swallowed her food and locked eyes with Mai who had just rolled her eyes. "She's back, the girl you're looking for," she said then ate her food again.

The older red hair was shocked; she couldn't believe she's back. "Oh my god!"

"What? Aren't you happy she's back?" Nao asked confused. "Although, I think commercial boy didn't tell her that **she's **dead, no offence Mikoto" she glanced at the black haired girl eating her ramen who just shook her head in response. She then looked at the screen and tried to appear like she was watching but she was in deep thought, she missed the blue haired girl after all.

"That's why…. How can I tell her?" Mai scratched her head, making her hair messy. "Fujino-san will be so sad," she added.

The younger red hair looked at Mai, anger evident on her face. "What! You're concerned about what she feels?" she retorted, "She didn't even called her or even asked anything about her! You should've seen her in the ferry she's got no idea I tell you!" she stood up closed fist. Then she remembered this was her friend and not Fujino. "I'm sorry Mai," she sat again and ate her food.

The other occupant in the room was still eating her ramen, she ate fast and finished it, "Mai, Shizuru-san is staying with aniue, want to go there today?" she asked looking oblivious.

"I think tomorrow might be better than today, Mikoto." She said with a sigh, "it will be bad news after all, and then we can all visit Natsuki afterwards and tell her she's back."

They resumed eating and even though the television is open no one bothered to watch it not even Mikoto because she was busy eating her fifth bowl of noodles.

The next day came faster than expected; the two stayed the night at Nao's dorm and Mai is still worried about telling the previous Kaicho the bad news. The two went back to their own room to shower, they promised to be back after so they can eat breakfast together. Nao also went about her morning rituals to start her day. After half an hour the girls met at Nao's dorm and headed to the cafeteria to eat. They went to Reito's house afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>REITO KANZAKI'S HOUSE<strong>

"My, your brother is sure rich Mikoto," said Nao astounded by the sight she saw. The house was contemporary in design. It had white and blue walls, but more importantly there were glass paneled walls. The exterior of the house stands out the most in this part of town; even though all the people living there are high-rated they stick to the usual design.

"Yeah he is. It's new though!" Mikoto answered beaming. She opened the gate and they all went inside. The two red head can't help but be amazed by the design as they walk through the path leading to the porch.

Shizuru and Reito are drinking their tea in the kitchen, they were talking about what happened in their college life and Reito still could not tell the girl about Natsuki, little did he know that the girl was also hiding something from him. They were busy chatting when they heard the doorbell. "That must be Mikoto and her friends." Reito stood up to get the door.

"Ara, I didn't know you are expecting visitors," she said then sip her tea. She was not in the mood to entertain Reito's guest since she did not have enough sleep due to her nightmares.

"Good morning Fujino-san," Mai said smiling a little, Shizuru smiled back and greeted her as well.

"Hello Shizuru-san," Mikoto said with a big grin and headed to the breakfast table, she sat on the chair and ate the bread served in the middle, she then looked at her brother and said, "I hope you don't mind," she then grinned. Her brother could do nothing but smile and shake his head a little about her younger sister's antics.

Then Shizuru saw another red head that caused her smiling face to turn neutral. "Fujino," Nao greeted then followed Mikoto in the breakfast table. Shizuru smiled but was rather irritated, she hated the girl but can't seem to realize why. "Nao-han," she said then continued drinking her tea.

"I apologize for the rude behavior Fujino-san, but we heard that you are here so we came," said Mai while shifting her gaze from Shizuru to Nao, a glare directed to now and a smile to Shizuru.

"Ara, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit then Tokiha-han?" she said smiling.

"Umm… we heard that you are back and we just want to see you again" the girl said fidgeting, whom Shizuru did not fail to catch. Mai saw that Shizuru was looking at her and said, "Actually I needed to talk to you privately Fujino-san."

"Okay then," she said to Mai, "please excuse us," she told the other occupants. The two left to go to the guest room, where Shizuru is currently staying.

When they entered the room Mai came in first since Shizuru held the door, Mai decided to take a seat in the chair of the study table but not before pulling it close to the bed. "I'm sorry Fujino-san."

"Ara… what are you apologizing for Tokiha-han?" she said sitting herself on the bed.

"I need to tell you something which I was supposed to tell you over a year ago but I can't contact you so here I am only saying it now," she fidgeted again and instead of looking Shizuru in the eyes she decided that the wall on the right side of the brunette was more interesting.

The brunette was confused, _what is she talking about? _"Ara Tokiha-han, you need to tell me now, I'm getting confused." She told the girl who she noticed was not looking at her.

"Well, what I would tell you is not good news… so here it goes…" Mai started. "It's about Natsuki," Mai looked at the confused face of the ex-Kaicho; she didn't know what to make of it. Either she was faking it or she… she doesn't really know how to explain it so she gave up and sighed.

"Do you want to hear this Fujino-san?" she then asked since Shizuru is still on a confused state.

"Ara, who is Natsuki Tokiha-han?"

* * *

><p><em>The dreams I have of you confuses me,<em>

_You were there smiling happily but I see the unshed tears on those eyes._

_What is it that is making you cry?_

_What is it that is hurting you making you lie?_

_I want to be the one who can make you smile._

_I want to be the one that makes your day worthwhile._

_- o -_

_But the dreams I had now confused me,_

_You where running away from me but why?_

_Was I the one who made you cry?_

_Was I the one hurting you, you decide to lie?_

_Did I put the sadden look on your face?_

_Did I do something you disgrace?_

_Did I not fulfill my silent promise to make you pleased?_

_Or was I something you wish that doesn't exist?_

_- o -_

_I wish that when I dream tonight_

_I'll be able to dry those tears in your eyes,_

_That I'll be able to make amends to you and make sure that everything is alright,_

_That you won't run away from me and leave me to die,_

_That you'll tell me it was all a lie,_

_I wish that you'll always be by my side,_

_Even if all the stars in heaven collides,_

_For I want to be that someone who can love you for the rest of your life._

_- o -_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>another chapter finished and I believe this is the longest one so far. Thank you for the readers out there and for the reviewers I really appreciate it. ^.^

As always reviews are highly appreciated… till next time XD


End file.
